<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Reverse by GrimDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421588">In Reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDoll/pseuds/GrimDoll'>GrimDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, but not fully, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDoll/pseuds/GrimDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Except Akira ended up on top of the world when Akechi ended up under the rubble. Vying for approval, not knowing when to disown it. Destroying instead of building. <br/>Crazed. Wronged. Defeated. <br/>Alone. </p>
<p>He's been living your life, but in reverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've spent like 86 hours talking about how they could've written Akechi and his relationship with Akira better in P5- so naturally I ended up turning all those ramblings into a fic. Then it sat in my docs unfinished for over a year before I read it and thought "hey, this is't bad. I should post it."</p>
<p>Some actual notes:<br/>- I use Akira Kurusu because I'm a dirty hipster.<br/>- This isn't a re-write of the entire game, but a short character\relationship study.<br/>- I tagged it as both gen and m/m, you can read it as one or the other and both interpretations are valid.<br/>- Play Persona 2 and 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The first time Akira saw him was on a bright television screen. A larger than life figure with an easy poise and a confident smile that only said one thing- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to take you down.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew from that very moment that Goro Akechi would mean trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps if he had relied more on this first instinct, things would've been easier. Perhaps he wouldn't get so close if he remembered the sharp eyes hiding behind a pleasant smile. The ambition in them, and the coldness too- both creeping slowly up his spine like a winter chill. How his hands curled into tight fists as the crowd cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is, the Phantom Thieves were his. They were still new and fragile, some of them barely even friends, but they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The first thing he could call his own, his chance to make things right. Akira would do anything, take on any challenge in order to protect them. He filed the young detective under the list of challengers at the back of his head, highlighted it, circled it, and promised himself that he would not let his guard down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     You have come to learn that everything they said about best laid plans was true. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Akira should’ve just walked away as fast as he could, but Akechi seemed to have a talent of finding him. Between conversations about pancakes and philosophies, the detective stopped being a stranger. The threat, existing only in Akira’s head up until then, was laid bare in front of him. It was striking, terrifying, thrilling. He knew- with as much certainty as knowing that the sky is blue- that the smart thing to do would be to put an end to it right then and there. But somehow, when Akechi asked if they could talk again in the future, Akira found himself agreeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     LeBlanc was already empty when the bell above the door rang. Akira was ready to swath another nosey customer away until he lifted his eyes to see Goro Akechi standing right at his doorstep. His fingers tightened on the mug he was halfway through washing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're closed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fine," Akechi smiled and stepped inside as if he was invited, as if there wasn't a sign hanging on the door, the word 'closed' inscribed on it in very clear letters. "I'm not here for the coffee." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched silently as Akechi pulled back one of the bar stools and sat down. Kept his eyes locked on him as he rested his arms on the wooden counter and smiled at Akira as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. The mug was still in Akira's hand, he'd forgotten for a moment that he was in the middle of cleaning the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," he said in his best impression of a bored, tired teenager. Akechi must've heard him- the only sound in the shop was the soft trickle of running water- but he acted as if he didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know who you are." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first thought was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It couldn't have happened so fast, no matter how smart Akechi was supposed to be. They were careful, or at least as careful as they could be. There couldn't have been enough clues left behind them for someone to figure out what they were doing. But then again, Akechi was sitting right there in front of him, a living proof to the existence of loose threads. The smile on his thin lips daring Akira for a confession, and Akira was sure going to find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly he was found out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned off the tap and picked up a towel, hiding his intentions behind the monotony of small, circling drying motions. Akechi's laughter was almost heartfelt, as if this denial amused him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," he said, cheer still in his voice. "You transfer into Shujin Academy, and right after you get there a teacher gets his heart stolen. Mind you, there is a record that this teacher attacked a student in self defense in the past. I'm sure I don't need to tell you which student, I've seen you two together myself." He tilted his head and smiled again at the mention of that brief meeting, as if Akira could ever forget it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That alone could be a coincidence, I'll give you that. But then, renowned artist Madarame gets his heart stolen next, and shortly after that you're seen around town with the boy who was, up until then, Madarame’s apprentice? I have to admit, this might not be enough for most people to figure it out, but I'm not most people, as I'm sure you know by now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's good.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Akira- the part that's more Phantom Thief and Persona user- wanted to reach for the nearest knife and threaten the detective. It would be so simple, a flash of steel and the situation would turn in his favor, the power all in his hand. But doing so would be as good as admitting defeat. Instead he just shook his head and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea what you're talking about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You also frequent a model weapon shop, right?" Akechi continued as if Akira hadn't said a word. "Seems harmless, but that guy has some shady ties from what I've heard. I wonder if they'll find anything suspicious if they search your room." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They won't find anything suspicious, I can promise you that," it was a miracle the cracks in his facade weren't showing. It was hard to force himself to act cool, to ignore the fight or flight instinct in his body yelling at him to do something, anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what if they search your phone?" To that he had no answers. There were messages, there was the app. The thin smile on Akechi's face looked more and more like that of a cat playing with his dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you have a record too, right? That's the only reason you're even here in the first place. So I'm sure if I put my evidence forward, the police won't hesitate to jump in and investigate further-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, what do you want from me?!" Akira snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to help you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he imagining things? Akira blinked, once, twice, as if that would make the words more sensible. It didn't. His mind was reeling with so many thoughts it became numb. No matter how many times he could rewrite this conversation in his head, he would never have imagined it going this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't do what you do, whatever that is. But I can help you find information on targets. I believe I've just proven to you how capable I am in that area," Akechi segued into his pitch without missing a beat. The ludicrousness of the situation entirely missed on him. "I can make sure you don't get into trouble, move the investigation away from you. Make sure they all go looking in the wrong direction." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had to admit, it did sound appealing. Akechi could provide them with a much needed safety net. He could make sure that even if they failed, it wouldn't be as painful. He could make things easier, smoother. It was perfect. It was almost too perfect. And it made no sense that the detective would ever do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But why?" The words left his mouth before he could control them. It was a soft admission, but he didn't think he minded. Akechi leaned lower on his elbows, slipping against the counter as if he was tired. His shoulders slumped slightly and for a moment he seemed vulnerable. Just a teenager trying to balance high school and a career that would make even adults trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know if I fully believe in your version of justice, but I'm starting to see the limits of my own," he said. "I do my best to bring a man to justice, only for him to fall through the cracks, to cheat the system. And then he's back in the streets causing more misery. I’ve seen it, the way terrible people get away with doing whatever they want. It isn't right. It shouldn't be like that. A perfect system wouldn't let that happen." He gestured vaguely at Akira. "Maybe you were made to cover the places I can't reach. You get those people, you make them change. With you, it's as close to absolute justice that I can get. I believe in that. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make that happen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And if I say no?" Akira wondered. Akechi cocked his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I bring what I know to the police and see what happens." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Akira was in a corner. It was worse that he never once noticed how easily he was being backed into it. Almost frustrating to realize, and in some way, exhilarating too. Was this what it was like playing this dangerous game against an equal? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thin, playful smile stretched slowly on his lips. If the opponent was worthy, there was no shame admitting defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I never really had a choice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi returned his smile. Kind. Clever. Sharp. "I'd like to pretend that you did." Akira reached a hand over the counter, and they shook hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," he said. "Welcome to the team." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Did I hear what you said right?" Ryuji was staring at him dumbfounded. "Because it sounded like you were saying the guy who very publicly said he'd take us down is now part of the team." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… Yes," Akira nodded. "It sounds bad when you phrase it like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude! It is bad!" Ryuji clapped both hands against the railway and shook his head. Ann raised her hand, pressing two delicate fingers to her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to agree with him. This sounds like a terrible idea." Her eyes shifted to Morgana, sharp all of a sudden. "How could you let him agree?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't there when it happened! I can't babysit him all the time!" Morgana called, his cat paws digging into the back of Akira's jacket. Yesterday, when he told Morgana, he thought for a few moments the cat might actually kill him. It took almost an hour of explaining before he was confident enough in his ability to survive the night unharmed. If he had hoped it would be any different today- that one of the Phantom Thieves would be on his side- he was severely mistaken. Akira took a deep breath and sighed before he launched- for the second time- into a long wave of explanation. He retold most of the conversation between him and Akechi, reiterated that they didn't really have a choice, and then he also told them his own suspicions, the ideas that were forming in his mind, the bare bones of a plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, they all stared at him in stunned silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's a dangerous game you're playing." Yusuke broke the silence first. His usually soothing voice was so filled with concern it almost felt ominous.  Ann pressed her palm against his arm in silent worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure about that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, didn't bother to offer more than a hum of approval. Most times it was enough for them to understand him. Just another small piece of the puzzle of his affection towards those who quickly became his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh alright, alright!" Ryuji stretched both arms towards the sky and grazed his foot against the pavement, physically pushing every doubt out with grand gestures. "If our leader says it's the best plan, we should listen. It worked for us so far." It worked for them just barely, but Akira appreciated the support still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you said so," he smiled, pushing himself away from the rail as well. "Because he'll be here shortly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chaos that statement caused ended just in time for Akechi to show up at the edge of the passageway. His slim figure still clad in his cream colored private school jacket. Eyes turned towards him as he walked, murmurs of recognition when he passed. It became clear they couldn't meet him there in public even before he raised his arm and said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoo-hoo!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should consider buying a hat," Akira said once he was close enough. He ignored the bodies tensing around him. Every other Phantom Thief was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "Maybe wear a different jacket too. We don't like the attention." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that is an obvious lie," Akechi smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite herself, a giggle escaped Ann’s lips. The tension in the air around them fizzled even if just a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For real. Not this kind of attention." Ryuji took a step forward, half hiding Ann behind him- though she never really needed that kind of protection- and shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his school pants. "If you wanna be part of this team, you have to play by our rules." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi looked at him, and for a moment, not even a second, Akira thought he saw a shadow pass across his face. Was it anger? Was it pain? Before he could even figure it out, it was gone. The detective nodded, back to his usual smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I wouldn't want to destroy the dynamic." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean it man?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. I'll buy a hat, how about I'll even buy us some ramen? As an apology for causing trouble." Ryuji tilted his head first to the right, then to the left. You could already see him relenting. Listening to what he had to say and offering him food was a dangerous combination. A sure way into his heart. He smiled,  bright and wide, teeth showing, and moved back to lean against the rail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke was last. Still with his arms crossed, he looked at Akechi from the corner of his eye and frowned.  "Then why must you speak against us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my job. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to make your higher ups happy. I'm sure you of all people will understand." It was impossible to tell, with Akechi, if this was said honestly or as a jab, but he reached forward and lifted his hand for a shake. "I'm looking forward to seeing what art you'll create now that you're free to pursue it by yourself. Your talent is impressive." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira watched- first with worry and then with relief- as Yusuke slowly moved to shake Akechi's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. It's nice to be appreciated," he said. Just like that, Akechi had them. One by one he played to each member's tastes, to what will make them like and accept him, to what will peel another layer of the animosity they held towards him. Akira found himself thinking, once again in too short a time, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was. How dangerous he could be. And what a relief that- at least for now- Akechi was on their side. He placed his hand on the detective's shoulder and squeezed, a silent welcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sooooo about that Ramen…" Ryuji started. This time, all of them laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Despite you telling yourself, many times, not to get used to this, you do. You're all still suspicious of him at first, but then it sneaks on you- the familiarity of having him around. He proves time after time that he can be both useful and kind, and he buys himself a firmer and firmer grip on a corner of your mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you know it, he becomes part of the team.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you know it, you become friends.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Okumura's death came at them like an unseen blow to the face. A wash of freezing water that put a dark, ashy blockade in the middle of their scorching trail. And worse of all, it was detrimental to everything they tried to accomplish. All of a sudden, they were murderers. The target on their backs has never been larger. It didn’t even matter that they were innocent as long as they had no way to prove it. Akira couldn't shake the feeling that he should've seen it coming. Couldn't help but think it wasn't just something he missed, but something he ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps it was time for them to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're more popular than ever." He ended up inviting Akechi over to talk over a cup of Leblanc coffee. He'd been getting kind of good at making coffee, and the detective had developed an almost addictive liking to it. The excuse was always ready for Akira to use when he needed a moment of quiet conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you watch the broadcasts?" Akechi rested his elbows on the counter, watching Akira's hands as Akira filled his cup. The eyes on him felt too clever, like they saw right through him and his lies. Akira nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just playing a role," Akichi smiled, as if none of this was beneficial to him. The only person in their group who gained anything from the recent death, and there he was acting as if it was just an unfortunate coincidence. "If I stop taking a stand against the Phantom Thieves, people will get suspicious." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still, what you say on tv, about the Phantom Thieves, you don't have to say it... like that." With the coffee finally placed in front of him, Akechi swung slightly back and forth in his chair. The smile on his lips stretched wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw. Have I insulted you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you have." Akira wiped his hands on the dark green apron. He tried to keep his tone as casual as possible. Friends. They were just friends talking over a drink. Nothing to get worked up about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it isn't real." Akechi shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it still has weight. People listen to you, and right now you make them hate us. They think we're murderers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't care how people see you?" Akechi took a sip from his mug and then continued. "Or maybe you really do care about these little online polls? I thought popularity wasn't the point?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not about that," Akira scoffed. "This isn't what we do. We don't kill people. We bring them to justice" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it's about principles." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's about what's right." Akechi just stared at him, waiting, until Akira felt the words being drawn out of him, pulled out by a sudden need to fill the silence. No way to win. Sometimes, that's how it felt with Akechi. Never with anyone else. Only with him. "You know we don't kill people. You shouldn't make them think that we do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira expected an answer, but the quiet between them drew longer and longer, until it crossed the line from tense back to comfortable. He watched Akechi take a sip of his coffee and wince because it was still too hot. He washed his own hands, cleaned the kettle. He was already giving up on the idea of getting an answer when the detective spoke, his voice suddenly solemn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you ever considered doing it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Killing the bad guys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." The answer comes quick and simple. He never even thought about murder as an actual option. Even then, when the idea was laid before him, it barely touched the corners of his mind before Akira pushed it out. Maybe what they did was toeing the line of what was right, but killing… it was so far away from that. Akira knew he would never cross that distance.  "Getting people to confess and change is enough. Killing is just giving them an easy way out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what if some people can't change. Maybe for some people, death is the only option," Akechi shook his head. "Perhaps some people are irredeemable." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it a personal question? Akira watched him for a long moment. The way his hands curled around a warm cup of too sweet coffee, fidgeting even when his face seemed so controlled. He wanted to tag it in his mind as a tell. Instead he tagged it as human. He wanted to reach out, splay his own fingers over Akechi's and whisper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me save you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe that," he said instead. Akechi let out a low, bitter laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Then you really are a fool." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     You think you have no bearing on him, but then he listens to you. When he starts saying he doesn’t think you’re a murderer, you’re thankful despite yourself. Just like the others, sometimes more than them, you think of him as yours.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "But what about that man in black?" Akira wondered as he stretched onto his bed. Akechi was sitting at his table, eyes on a new doll shaped like a Jack Frost. In the past week they've met more than usual. On the surface, it was to try and make sense of what happened to Okumura and decide on their course of action. To Akira, it was also to try and see if the detective had anything to do with all of this. So far, not much luck in both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We heard about him before, right? But we've never actually seen him, and no one really knows if he even exists."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe he really doesn't exist then." Akechi finally tore his eyes from the table and turned to scan Akira. "It wasn't people that told you about it right? It was- what do you call them- shadows? Maybe they were lying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think they were." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How come?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a feeling I guess." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you said it yourself that you've never seen that man." Akechi pressed one curled finger to his lips. "Isn't that cognitive world you go to small?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It can get pretty big, actually." Slowly but surely, they taught Akechi more and more about the other world, about Personas. Not all of it, of course, because some things you could only truly understand if you've been there to experience it. Just enough so that he wouldn't be lost in the conversation. Akechi, always the smart one, picked them up pretty quickly. He was a natural, and sometimes Akira found himself forgetting that he wasn't actually there to see any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I still don't think that means anything. I think it's a valid option to assume that he doesn't exist at all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what If he does?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira wanted to press again, as if that would grant him a different answer. Maybe if he pushed enough he could find out something hidden. But before he had the chance to speak, Akechi continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's always another option." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sat up on the bed, muscles tensing. All of a sudden the room felt colder. The air chill as it crept into his throat, freezing on the way down and making it harder to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what's that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes locked with Akechi's, steel cold blue battling a warm brown haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps someone is trying to frame you," Akechi said, and Akira had to fight the urge to grab him with both hands and shake him. Demand the truth, be over with this charade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he kept his gaze leveled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would anybody want to do that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     A part of you thinks, please tell me. Please tell me. Please tell me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A part of you thinks, prove me wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The cultural festival at Shujin arrived shortly after, with Akechi winning the guest celebrity poll by a landslide. He just smiled at this when they told him, waving his hand close to his face as if it was embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? But I’m not a celebrity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on tv all the time,” Akira said, “I think that counts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” Akechi nodded. It could come out as bragging, but the way Akechi talks is just too cheerful and soft for that. So instead it just sounded honest. As if he merely acknowledged the facts, even if he didn't necessarily agree with them. He let the controller fall down from his hand and onto the bed. His avatar in the game lasted for only a few more seconds before getting eaten by a pixelated demon. “Do you have a problem with it? I thought we talked about it already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, it’s not that,” Akira answered. There was no nice way to say that the more time passed, the more concerned he was. That he thought that letting Akechi come to his school was like giving him the perfect opportunity for betrayal. “I’m just worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi laughed, his voice soft in the small attic. “Aw. For me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. We don’t want to accidentally attract any fire." By now, his own avatar had joined Akechi in the after world, and the 'game over' screen was blinking over and over again, waiting for them to restart. The game was long forgotten, and Akira shuffled backwards on his bed and rested his back against the wall. Akechi lifted his legs and stretched them onto the now empty spot. He leaned forward, resting both palms against the bed, his eyes planted firmly on Akira's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be fine,” he said. “Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     He comes to your school and in spite of  your worry, you find yourself laughing when he eats the spicey takoyaki. As the first day comes to a close you convince yourself that everything was fine. You were worried for nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then in the second day he stands in front of the whole school and says he knows who the Phantom Thieves are. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You tense in your spont, angry at yourself because you knew it. You just knew this was going to happen. And still you were a fool and played right into his trap and- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His phone rings and he cuts his interview short. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You get a message on your phone to meet him in the back room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “What the hell man?!” Ryuji was the first one to speak once the door closed behind them, his anger bursting out of him warm and bright. “What was that about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you really about to reveal us like this?” Yusuke was more reserved, but the anger was clear in the slight quiver of his voice. Akechi shook his head, passing one gloved hand through his brown hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then? Why did you do it?” Ann crossed her arms, moving her weight from one leg to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to get your attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira blinked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “You could’ve just called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have any time. Listen-” Akechi’s eyes swung from one person to the next, both hands up in front of him as if he was trying to calm down a herd of angry animals. “I saw him” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saw who?” Haru asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man in black.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since they entered, silence filled the room. They all stared at Akechi, dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?!” Ryuji asked, Makoto furrowed her brows, already connecting the dots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that means you got into the Metaverse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” He nodded, composed once again now that he had their attention. “One moment I was making my way towards the festival, and the next I wasn’t. There’s this app on my phone too.” He took out his cellphone to show them the small, familiar black and red square. “The one you told me about. That’s where I saw him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was it?” Ann asked, demanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi sighed, pressing one hand to his forehead. “I couldn't identify his face. He had a mask on, after all. The moment I tried to get a closer look, he shot at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s who killed president Okumura?” Yusuke shifted uncomfortably in his place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely.” Akechi nodded. “He almost tried to kill me too. But… I found myself thinking: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t die in here. I need to find out the truth.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And something awakened inside of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This guy has a persona too?” Morgana, normal cat from and all, revealed himself from between the items on the cluttered desk. Akechi jumped in his place and sharply turned towards him, his eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did this cat just talk?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The official introduction between Morgana and Akechi put a temporary break in the conversation. Giving Akira time to take a breath and assess the situation. One, Akechi never really believed in the man in black, but now he saw him. That could mean something good, or - Akira suspected- something really bad. Two, more important and just as uncertain, Akechi had a persona. And more than that. He had an idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what we should do now,” Akechi said. “We need to convince the police to look into the man in black.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you do that?” Makoto took a step forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not. There’s a lot of pressure to solve this case quickly. The police have already decided that the Phantom Thieves did it. At this rate, they’ll just arrest you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru seemed exasperated. “They’re going to treat me as my father’s murderer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so. So you see, I don’t think we can fix it my way. But…” Akechi smiled, he placed one hand on Akira's shoulder. His fingers warm through the fabric. “We can in yours. I think I might even have an idea, but we’re out of time for now. Let’s talk about it later. What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira has seen traps in his life, and usually, he had enough sense to walk the other way. Akechi was a trap he couldn't step away from. Couldn't, because he already tied himself to this path. But also wouldn't, because a part of him- a big part of him- thought it would just be cool to have Akechi there. To fight on the front lines side by side with his friend. Akira wanted it. Felt excited for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi would call him an idiot, and maybe he was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira ignored all the neatly placed warning signs and stepped directly into the trap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, let’s do it" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     His plan, you have to admit, is solid. Change Sae Niijima’s heart so that she won’t throw the Phantom Thieves to the wolves. To make sure she doesn’t cave under the pressure to find a culprit quickly, and stick to her sense of justice.  It’s simple, it’s elegant, it’s everything Akechi is. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there he is, planning with you to an extent he never could before. You spend even more time together. He makes you laugh so easily. You wish it wasn't the case. You wish it wasn't so simple to love him. Your heart aches just a little every time he says your name because you know it's a lie even though you wish you didn't. It sounds so kind and honest that you can almost be fooled by it, but then your heart gives you that little reminder and you shift just a little bit on your feet, you laugh, you fool him back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps you two deserve each other. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Don't worry man, it ain't so bad." Ryuji slapped Akechi's back just strong enough for the detective to sway forward. It technically wasn’t Akechi’s first time in the Metaverse- but it was his first time with them. This earned him the earnest worry of the Phantom Thieves, who huddled around him to make sure he was prepared for the trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Akira locked eyes with Akechi, searching for approval. Once he got the nod, he lifted his phone and opened the MetaNav app. The familiar feeling sunk in. First a weight in his stomach, almost too small to notice, but enough to ground him as the world around him started to fizzle out in shades of black white and red. He let out a breath, so far, everything seemed to go the same way as always. He wasn't sure what he expected, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. One moment, they were in the real world, and the next, they were standing in front of a casino. Same as always, with just one new piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi, dressed all in white, his bright outfit a stark contrast to Akira’s own black. Looking like a prince with his face half covered by a red, long beaked mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a prince. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smug smile found its way onto Akira's face. He knew that he should feel dread- that this might have confirmed something he feared- but pride roared its head and filled his chest until the worries were pushed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend. Out of the field, and now on it as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have been staring, because Akechi noticed him, struck half a pose, and ran closer, stopping only when he was close enough to place both hands on Akira's shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Akira looked him over before answering. As different as his outfit was from all of theirs, it fit him perfectly. Akira couldn't think of something better if he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re a real Phantom Thief now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed back the bitterness that threatened to rise with these words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     You work well together. Same rhythm on the battleground as the one you had outside of it. It's natural, and it feels great. You cover for him when he needs it, and he uses his wit to make sure you stay on top. You make a fearsome team. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Sae’s palace was almost a smooth ride, they were just about done with it when their detectors picked up enemy readings. So many of them. Something that was supposed to be easy quickly turned almost impossible. The choice to play the bait was an easy one. His. The Phantom Thieves were his, And he would give everything to save them, even if it meant himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All you have to do is get outside. Then it will be fine, right?" Akechi's eyes were true and unwavering behind the red Crow mask, holding a direct line to Akira's own. But his fingers fidgeted slightly where they were resting next to his body, curled around the handle of a saber. The twitch almost impossible to catch if you weren't used to it. If you haven't seen it a thousand times already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lies poured out of him so easily. If Akira didn't know him so well by then, it would be impossible to find the tells. But he does know, and he'd been suspicious from the start. He looked for the hints and cracks in Akechi's armor. Sometimes he regretted finding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled then, soft and rueful, as if he was saying goodbye. But before Akira had time to think about it too much, Akechi already disappeared into the shadows, and it was time for him to run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     The screams in your earpiece are filled with urgency and shock, the first few hints of panic. You wish you were as surprised as them, but you can't be. A part of you always knew that this would happen. So you don't find yourself thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>'how' </span>
  <em>
    <span>but instead </span>
  </em>
  <span>'so this is it.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It somehow feels too soon and too late at the same time. You may have expected it, but you wished you were wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wish you had more time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The police weren't gentle with him. They manhandled Akira into a cell, drugged him, beat him, almost broke his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long has it been since he got here? He thought it was still the same night, but perhaps the drugs were fogging his mind, affecting the accuracy of his judgement. He was so sure before that things will be alright, but the night has been grading on him. When a confession was shoved in his face, Akira signed it, almost resigned to the idea that this really was it. That he had failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Sae Niijima walked inside with a folder under her arms and questions on her mind. A last chance for Akira to get out of this situation, one he grabbed firmly with both hands. He told her everything, from the first moment to the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winning a person over in a few hours was a hard task for any man. A few months ago, when he was still a lonely boy from a small town, it might've been too much for him- but Akira had good teachers, both his allies and enemies. These last few months gave him skill and power. When he was done, he knew she understood. There was just one last thing he had to get her to do. Anticipation and anxiety beating inside his heart simultaneously, he asked her to take the phone. All he had left to do was wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He wanted to believe it wasn't true until the moment Akechi walked into the room and shot a guard with his own gun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     “I owe you for all of this… Thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you forget the sharp eyes? The smile that said that he was going to take you down?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You forgot- didn’t expect that he would go this far- but the cold barrel pressed against your forehead is a firm reminder. You have to take a deep breath, remind yourself that this is all fake, that it can't really kill you. So you raise your eyes and stare up the wrong side of a gun and it's twisted. All of it seems messed up. He's so stripped of anything you remember. Akechi, the brilliant detective that made your fingers curl at the challenge he proposed just by existing. Akechi, the awkward but well meaning friend that warmed your chest with laughter. None of it is there right now, replaced by a cruel expression. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A stranger. A stranger. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell yourself it's a stranger because maybe this way, it wouldn't hurt. But telling yourself you always knew it would end this way doesn't make it any less painful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have a choice," You whisper, voice rough from abuse. As if it isn't too late already, as if you could just forget all of this and go back to normal. And for a moment you think you see him behind that mask. Or perhaps it is the mask you wish to see once again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, Akira," he says, "I'm sure you would like to pretend that I did.” Akechi moves his finger, the bullet slides into place. “This is how your justice ends." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     A shot, and then the world went black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until all of a sudden, it wasn't. Akira pulled a hoodie over his head, headed back to Leblanc, and tried to be happy for a trick well played and a game won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody rushed to him and hugged him once he went through the doors. Pats on the back, words of relief and wide smiles. His family. For a time he thought he might never see them again, but here they were, alive and well and all around him. They sat him down and listened carefully as he explained things about pancakes and slip ups, about phones and the MetaNav and Sae creating a fake cognitive version of him so they could fake his death and fool everyone. He'll have to go into hiding for a while, but it was worth it. They had their plan now. They knew who their enemy was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again and again that night, his eyes slipped to the seat Akechi always used to occupy. Now- and every day forward- empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels dirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he feels guilt even when he knows he shouldn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     You should hate him. You should.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you don't.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>